We have produced crystals of the progesterone receptor (PR) DNA-binding complex bound to a 28 bp. response element. The crystals diffracted poorly (approx 3.5 A) on the home source. To enhance the resolution and solve the structure we used the tunable beamline at CHESS in conjuction with Se-Met containing crystals. In the first attempt to collect data, a limited data set was obtained at better than 3 angstrom resolution at two wavelengths. We are presently in the midst of obtaining a full MAD dataset for solving the structure.